


Break

by ZpanSven



Series: World of Warcraft ficlets [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Not all Worgen embrace the Affliction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Gilneans are fond of the Affliction that have befallen them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



When the change hit, she didn't hear her bones breaking and reforming. The adrenaline and rage kept her from feeling it, hearing it. Most in battle situations didn't hear it either – the other sounds were more overwhelming and for most it was a subtle sound as her body twisted into that of her afflicted form.

It was when the rage had subsided and the battle was over, as she reverted to her true form that it pain was there, that the sound of each and ever bone as it would break was audible to her. When it was so quiet...then other people around her could hear the painful sounds more clearly.

Many thought that it was a quick, painless transformation, like that of a druid. While there was a boost in one's natural abilities in and out of the cursed form, for those like her, that did not outweigh one large fact:

That this affliction was not a blessing. 

It was a curse. 

A very painful one.


End file.
